Little Miss Bridget
by Zenaga the Sea Serpent
Summary: He would do anything for her, including theivery and murder. Entry for sakuuya's Spice of Life contest. Pai x Retasu x Ryou. AU.


**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, I would have given more Keiichirou x Ichigo hints. No joke.

**To make your life easier:**

1. This is an AU.

2. The characters have their names from the dub.

3. Those names are:

Momomiya Ichigo - Zoey Hanson

Aizawa Minto - Corina Bucksworth

Midorikawa Lettuce - Bridget Verdant

Fong Purin - Kikki Benjamin

Fujiwara Zakuro - Renée Roberts

Pai – Sardon (Roberts)

Kisshu - Dren

Taruto - Tarb

Akasaka Keiichirou - Wesley J. Coolridge

Shirogane Ryou - Elliot Grant

Aoyama Masaya – Mark

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ya'll not gonna believe this. Elliot's been courtin' Bridget!"

Renée glanced briefly over that the chattering girls before she returned her attention to the bag of feed that she was buying. "Really? I thought that he was goin' after that Zoey gal."

"He was, but ah guess that he's givn' up on 'er now that she's taken up with Mark."

"Poor Elliot, but even so, Bridget? She's quiet as a mouse, n' she's got those big ol' glasses. And, she's always got 'er nose in a book."

"She's a lil' odd, ain't she? I dunno what he sees in 'er."

"Ah tell you what; ah'd love it if he went aft'r me. He's plenty good lookin', and his family's super rich. I'd never haf'ta haul muck again!"

Renée slung the bag of feed over her shoulder, nodding to the clerk as she made her way to the giggling girls. "Hey." She growled, immediately catching the attention of the girls.

"Maybe ya'll should get to know someone before you judge 'em." She said, scrunching up her nose in disgust at the girls who were now staring at her fearfully. "An' certainly before you go gossipin' 'bout 'em." The girls remained quiet as Renée pushed the swinging door open to see Bridget jump back in surprise. The younger girl quickly smiled, her blue eyes glittering behind her thick glasses.

"Hey, Renée." She said as Renée gave her a small smile, tipping her hat with her free hand.

"Howdy, Bridget." She said as she walked past her, shifting the weight of the feed bag on her shoulder. The girls inside the store stared at the floor as Bridget entered, pointedly looking away from them as she approached the counter. Smiling up at the clerk, she rested her hands on the counter.

"Hello, Wesley." She said softly as the clerk nodded, smiling back.

"Hey, Bridget." Wesley said as he pulled his long, brown hair back into a ponytail. "What can I get fer' ya today?" He asked as he leaned on the counter as well.

"I need a bag of flour." She said, without the slightest hint of a drawl.

"Right away." Wesley said as he exited to the storage room. Looking around absent mindedly, Bridget's eyes came to rest upon the girls who had begun their chatter again. When one of them looked up to scowl at her, she quickly looked back to where Wesley had disappeared. When he emerged again, she smiled at him softly, looking at the bag that he had slung over his shoulder.

"Do ya need any help carryin' this home?" He asked as she shook her head, reaching out her arms to take the bag.

"Thanks, but I've got it." She said with a bright smile as she took the bag, turning to exit, her steps slowed by the weight of the feed. "I'll see you around, Wesley." She said as she backed the door open, blinking her eyes in the sunlight. The streets were bustling with cowboys accompanying various livestock, belt buckles gleaming in the sun. Some drove pickups with rattling trailers behind them. Bridget couldn't help but be excited to see all the action in their small town. The Scranton Rodeo was the biggest event that the town saw, and they took pride in it. Resuming her walk, she appreciated the nods that people gave her as they passed. She stopped when she saw Kikki skip along the side of the road, her face lit up with a smile.

"Howdy, Bridget!" The young blonde said, as she lifted her hand in a salute to block out the sun from her eyes, coming to a stop before the older girl.

"Hello, Kikki." Bridget replied with a smile as she shifted the weight of the bag in her hands. "Helping out your dad?" She asked as Kikki nodded, flexing her arms.

"Sure am! Papa's sent me down to the store to go pick up some stuff. Wanna come along?" She asked as Bridget shook her head.

"Sorry, Kikki, but I've got to get home," She said shyly. "Maybe next time?"

"Sure thing!" Kikki said with a grin before she began to skip away. "See you 'round, Bridget!" Bridget nodded to the girl (since her hands were full) and continued on her way. She couldn't help but smile and blush as she caught sight of Elliot leading a horse around the ring, but her smile faded as she saw Becky in the saddle, smiling flirtatiously down at him. Frowning, Bridget continued walking down the street, hoping the boy wouldn't notice her. The rest of her walk was rather peaceful; most people ignored her. She paused for a moment, however, when she saw a trail sticky, red liquid splattered on the ground. She frowned. _Probably just some cat in heat…_ She thought as she continued to stare at the trail.

She glanced around her, making sure that she was alone before she followed the trail, using her boot to blend the blood with the dust on the road. Her frown only increased as she noticed that the trail followed the path to her house, all the way to the doorstep. Her frown deepened as she looked down at the doorstep. Of course, as soon as she caught the scent of bacon and tobacco wafting through the screen door, she knew exactly where the blood was from. She sighed as she managed to wrestle the door open with her occupied arms, following the drops of blood to the kitchen where she saw a tall figure before the stove, his back turned to her.

"Hello Mr. Roberts. You're bleeding all over the place." She said softly, causing him to jump slightly at the sound of her voice. Not turning to face her, he pulled the cigarette that he was smoking away from his lips, tapping the ashes into the sink.

"I told ya to call me by my Christian name." He said in a deep voice, turning off the stove. Bridget sighed and set the bag of flour down by the counter, her face relaxing slightly as the weight left her tired arms. Using a spatula, Sardon transferred the bacon from the pan to a paper towel-covered plate, avoiding using his left hand. He turned towards the girl in the kitchen, his cigarette dangling from his lips, the plate in his hand. "Want some bacon?" He asked as Bridget shook her head, staring at the blood soaked bandage wrapped around his shoulder and bare chest.

"What happened?" She asked as she hurried over, ignoring any awkwardness as she pressed her hands against his chest. Sardon grimaced, pain briefly shooting through him as she prodded the area around the source of the blood. "Does it hurt?" She asked, as she looked up at him, her eyes brimming with worry. He frowned, pulling his cigarette away from his lips with his right hand.

"When ya poke at it like that, yeah." She said as she immediately pulled her hands away, her cheeks flushed.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, waving her hands in an attempt to seem apologetic- or so it seemed to Sardon. "Here, you must sit down." She said as she grabbed his right hand, pulling him towards a wooden chair, to which he grunted in protest. Although he found her forcing him into a chair disagreeable, he decided that it was in his best interest to let her have her way. Slowly, he slid down into the chair, favoring his arm. "I'll go get the first aid kit." She said as she pushed an ashtray across the table, which Sardon used to put out his cigarette.

"I brought ya gifts." He said plainly as she exited the room. "Some books. I know ya like 'em." As she re-entered the room, her eyes focused solely on his wound. "I also got ya some music, and this dress that I'm sure you'll love. Girls like things like that, right?" She glanced briefly at the blood-stained, unbuttoned flannel shirt that he was wearing before she spoke.

"I need you to take off your shirt." She said calmly as Sardon slowly shrugged the shirt off his shoulders, and she assisted him in the removal of the cloth. She took a deep breath before she untied the bandage and began to unwrap it. Her face hardened as she saw the wound, for it was obvious what had happened. "Mr. Roberts," She began, her voice shaky. "Did you get shot?" He rolled his eyes at her.

"It's not like this is the first time you've patched up a gunshot wound on me." He said as she gazed worriedly at his injury. "I already got the bullet out, so ya don't hafta worry about that." He said calmly, causing her to stare at him, baffled. He winced as she touched the area around the wound.

"You really should have my father look at it." She said, pulling a cloth and rubbing alcohol from the first aid kit.

"As usual," Sardon said under his breath. "Speaking of which, where are the dear ol' Mr. and Mrs.?"

"Working at the rodeo, they'll be staying on the grounds tonight." She replied, to which Sardon gave a small 'ah'. As she cleansed the area around the wound, Sardon watched her intently, his eyes glinting from the sun shining through the window.

"The curtains are open." He said abruptly. "You should close 'em." She looked up at him, her face blank.

"Did you do something so horrible that you have to hide?" Bridget asked softly, causing him to frown.

"I just don't want anyone seein' somethin' more gruesome than they want to." He said stiffly, gazing out the window. She smiled gently as she turned her attention to the first aid kit, pulling out a needle and a spool of medical thread.

* * *

"Where did you get these?" Bridget asked over the sound of the record that was playing. Sardon said nothing as he took a puff of his cigarette, staring out the window. Once she realized that she was not going to receive a reply, she looked down at the cover of the record, smiling. A woman was pictured on it- Bridget suspected that it was the singer. She didn't understand the lyrics, but she could feel the emotion pouring across the language barrier. "Is it French?" She asked as she turned back to find Sardon staring blankly at her, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah," He said plainly, snuffing out his cigarette in the ashtray. "Do you like it?" Bridget smiled sweetly, nodding. A small smile crept onto his lips. "I knew ya would." Bridget blushed at this, turning her attention back to the cover of the record. He looked back out the window, to the darkening sky outside. "Hey, Bridget?" She looked up at the sound of her name.

"Yes?"

"Wanna dance?"

Bridget blushed, which Sardon saw as he turned back to look at her. She nodded slightly as he stood up properly, advancing towards her. "Ya remember how I taught ya?" He asked as she nodded again, taking his outstretched hand. As soon as they touched, he pulled her into a slow, steady waltz. They danced lazily to the music, Bridget resting her head on his right shoulder.

"Mr. Roberts, may I ask you something?"

Sardon only grunted in response, which she took as a yes. "Why do you do all this?" She asked softly, closing her eyes. He rested his chin on her head, gazing down at her green curls.

"All of what?" He asked.

"Why do you… steal all these things?"

"Because ya would die of boredom if I didn't."

Bridget smiled as this, snuggling even closer to him.

"I'm really happy to have you here, Mr. Roberts." She said, opening her eyes to stare at his bare shoulder.

"Bridget?"

"Yes?"

"What do you see me as?"

She blushed, smiling as she closed her eyes.

"You're like a big brother to me."

Sardon frowned, pulling her closer.

"Are you sure?"

Bridget's smile vanished, and she lifted her head to stare into his violet eyes, ablaze with some unknown emotion. The mood suddenly felt very serious as they ceased their dance and simply stood in each other's arms, staring at each other. She noticed that he subconsciously wet his lips as he began to lean in to her, pressing his forehead against hers. She blushed, beginning to close her eyes as he brought his face closer so that their noses touched. He looked as if he were about to speak when a knock came from the door. Both of the people in the room looked up in alarm. Pulling away from him, she made her way to the door, opening it to reveal Elliot, wearing a small smile.

"E-Elliot!" She exclaimed, a blush crawling back onto her face. Elliot's blue eyes glittered from under the brim of his cowboy hat as he began to speak.

"Hey Bridget," He said, leaning against the doorframe. "I was wonderin' if maybe you'd like to come over for supper." He said as she began to fiddle with the end of her single braid nervously.

"Well… I-I…" She began nervously when Elliot frowned, sniffing the air.

"Are you smoking?" He asked in surprise as Bridget blushed even deeper.

"No, ya moron," A cool voice growled as she felt an arm slip around her shoulders. She turned to see Sardon taking a puff of a new cigarette.

"Mr. Roberts." Elliot said in alarm as he stood up straight, glaring back at the man that stood beside Bridget.

"Elliot." Sardon said with a nod.

"What are ya doin' here?" Elliot growled as he clenched his fists. Sardon pulled his cigarette away from his lips, raising his eyebrow.

"I fail to see how that's any of your business." He growled as Elliot stood up straighter in an attempt to match the height of the man. He glanced at Sardon's wound, furrowing his brow.

"How did you get that injury?" He asked as Sardon glanced down at his bandaged shoulder, and then back to Elliot.

"I don't think that's any of your business either." He said as he tightened his grip on the silent Bridget. "Now get out of here and go enjoy your supper. Bridget's got a guest, so she can't join you tonight." He growled as Elliot glanced between him and Bridget before nodding and turning to take his leave.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Bridget." Elliot called over his shoulder as Bridget gave him a small wave and Sardon continued to glare at him. After silently watching the boy retreat for a few moments, Sardon pulled her back into the house, slamming the door behind them.

"I don't want ya hangin' 'round him," Sardon said blankly as he let go of Bridget to stand by the window once again.

"Why not?" She exclaimed, clenching her fists. He glared at her over his shoulder.

"You know why not." He said as her fists relaxed again, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "How long after he was dumped did he start to go after ya?" He asked in a simple, but poignant question that left Bridget silent. Seeing the confusion in her eyes, he turned away. "The girls in this town are awfully talkative, aren't they?" After that, he stood, silently smoking as a few tears rolled gently down her cheeks. The sound of the needle of the turntable bumping repeatedly against the peg was the only sound in the room for a good two minutes.

"I'm going to bed." Bridget choked out as she walked to the beginning of the hall.

"Bridget?"

She stopped, resting her hand on the wall.

"Let's go to the rodeo tomorrow." He said softly, still not facing her. "I'll buy ya whatever ya want."

"I don't want anything else." She paused. "I love Elliot, Mr. Roberts."

And with that, she entered her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"What the _hell_ are ya doin' here?"

Sardon glared down at his sister who was glaring back with equal malice. "I'm going to the rodeo." He growled as Renée narrowed her eyes at him.

"I should turn ya in to Sheriff Hanson right now." She said as Bridget glanced nervously between the two.

"Why's that?"

"Look at your clothes- look at 'er dress!" Renée growled, jabbing a finger at Bridget who was now fidgeting in her _very expensive_, baby blue dress laced with navy ribbons. "You've obviously not changed your ways."

"I'm simply a successful businessman." He said, instinctively pulling Bridget closer.

"Cut the bullshit, Sardon." Renée said, putting a hand on her hip. "We all know that you're a thief and a liar." She said, glancing down at Bridget briefly. "Even little Miss Bridget here knows that, she's just too nice to tell you that you're wrong." Bridget blushed at this, thumbing the blue ribbon in her braid.

"Shove it, Renée. We're gonna be late. I don't have time to deal with your crap." He growled, turning away to leave.

"You'd better watch yourself. The sheriff is on to ya." Sardon paused for a second before continuing his retreat, pulling Bridget along. She looked over her shoulder to see a fuming Renée, and then she turned her attention back to the road in front of her.

"Um… Mr. Roberts?" She began as he walked silently. "Maybe we could…" She blushed, and then became silent, staring down at her feet. They walked in awkward silence until an extremely giddy girl ran up, clasping Bridget's hands. Bridget flushed as the redhead beamed at her.

"Bridget, guess what?" Zoey giggled.

"Ummm… what?"

"No, you have to guess!"

"Uh… you… are going on vacation?"

"Yes!" Zoey squealed happily, bouncing up and down. "With Mark's family! Oh, I'm so happy I could die." Bridget smiled sweetly, squeezing her friend's hands.

"I'm happy for you, Zoey." She said softly as the redhead's smile widened even more. Zoey looked as if she were about to tell her friend all the details, when she noticed the man who stood looming above them, his cowboy hat casting a shadow on his face. She immediately drew back, her eyes wide.

"Mr. Roberts!" She exclaimed, clutching a hand to her chest. "I didn't know ya were back in town." She said as Sardon gave her a slight smirk.

"Well, I am. Nice to see ya, Ms. Hanson." He said as she smiled weakly at him, before giving Bridget a 'what the hell are you doing' look. "If ya excuse us, we must be on our way." He said as he put an arm around Bridget's shoulders, urging her forward. "Have a nice vacation, Ms. Hanson." Zoey waved weakly as she stared at the backs of her friend and the outlaw.

* * *

"Well, howdy, Mr. Roberts."

Bridget looked up in alarm to see Sheriff Rick Hanson smirking down at her companion. Sardon looked up at the Sheriff, his expression unreadable. "Howdy, Sheriff," He said plainly, shifting in his seat on the bleachers. "How've ya been?" He asked as he elbowed Bridget, causing her to squeak and look down at her shoes.

"I've been pretty good, how 'bout yourself?" Rick asked, putting his hands in his pockets. Sardon shrugged.

"I've been fine." He said as Rick nodded. Sardon nodded his head towards the ring, frowning. "The rodeo's about to start." Rick looked down at the ring right as the Rodeo Clown entered, causing to the crowd to start cheering. He smiled and turned back to the other man, extending his left hand.

"Well, it was nice to see ya, Mr. Roberts." Sardon eyed his hand in alarm, due to the fact that the sheriff was known for his strong handshake. He knew of Sardon's injury. The outlaw narrowed his eyes. Elliot. He saw the look in the sheriff's eye, daring him to shake. Sardon smirked, taking the sheriff's left hand with his own. He didn't flinch as Rick roughly shook his hand, causing pain to shoot through his arm.

"It was nice to see ya too, Sheriff." He said as disappointment briefly flickered across the sheriff's face. As he let go of Sardon's hand, the outlaw allowed his hand to fall to his side, still expressionless. With a tip of his hat to Bridget, Rick turned and left to find the rest of his family, giving additional nods to the Bucksworths as he passed them. Bridget looked at Sardon who was grimacing at the ring.

"Mr. Roberts-"

"Just ignore it, Bridget."

* * *

"How is your shoulder, Mr. Roberts?" Bridget asked over the sound of the music as Sardon simply stared vacantly out at the dance floor. As she tried to see his expression, she subconsciously shifted closer to him, scrutinizing his face.

"It's fine, Bridget. If ya keep looking at me like that, they'll think that you're in love with me." He said softly, causing her to blush deeply and also turn her attention to the dancing couples.

"Mr. Roberts… yesterday…" Bridget began as Sardon looked at her from under the brim of his hat. "What did you mean?" Sardon raised an eyebrow.

"About what?"

"When I said that I see you as a brother, you asked 'are you sure?'."

He looked toward the dance floor again.

"They're just words. They don't mean anything."

"Oh…"

And then, the heard the click of boots on the dance floor as a certain someone approached.

"May I have this dance?"

Sardon glared at Elliot, who was extending his hand to a blushing Bridget. "She's with me." He growled as the teenage boy returned his glare, withdrawing his hand. Disappointment changed the girl's expression, which Sardon saw, and filled him with guilt. He turned back to Elliot, glaring at him again. "But," he growled. "You can have her for one dance." Bridget looked up in surprise as Elliot smiled softly. "But only one dance."

"Thanks Mr. Roberts." Elliot said with a tip of his hat as he extended his hand to Bridget. As she took his hand, she practically beamed at Sardon, who simply nodded with a small smile. He watched silently as the teenage boy pulled his princess onto the dance floor. He frowned.

This is why he never liked to leave this town. He always lost something.

* * *

"Bridget, ya have to wake up for a minute."

She attempted to blink the sleep out of her eyes as looked up at Sardon's panicked face. It was still dark, so she assumed that it was still night. "Listen, I have to leave, Bridget." She furrowed her brow in confusion. Sardon looked up in alarm as he heard the sound of tires outside the house. He quickly looked back down at the half-asleep Bridget whose nightgown was slipping off of her shoulders. His grip on her arms tightened as he spoke. "I have no idea when I'll be back, but I want ya to wait for me." He frowned briefly before he smashed his lips against hers, bringing her out of her sleepy daze. As he pulled away, she stared at him wide-eyed.

"Mr. Roberts…"

"I promise that I'll be back, Bridget."

With that, he released her and quickly exited the room, and soon after, the house. She stared in a daze at the place where he had been as she listened to the sounds of shouting and trucks and gunfire.

"Cuff 'em!"

She cried.

* * *

**A/N 9/28/10:** So, believe it or not, I'm actually from Kansas (although I don't live there now) so cowboy culture isn't so unfamiliar to me. Of course, I haven't lived there for almost seven years, but I revisited my hometown this summer, so… yeah. Anyway, a couple of points;

1. Lettuce's parents are aware of Pai being a criminal.

2. Pai did not get killed in the end. He was, however, arrested.

3. Sheriff Rick Hanson is Ichigo's dad. (lol)

4. Scranton is a town in Kansas, but I didn't necessarily intend for this story to take place in Kansas, so you can pretend that it's in Texas or something if you want. xD

5. The time that this takes place is roughly the 1950s or 1960s.

6. PAI STEALS THINGS FROM PEOPLE! AND HAS KILLED PEOPLE! Lettuce sure likes dem' bad boys. –winks-

Anyway, I tried to at least mention all of the characters, but I realized at the last minute that I barely had any more room for story. The final word count is 3,889 and ten pages in Word. Sorry if the author's notes also count towards the final word count… in which case I will remove them.

I had a lot of fun writing this. Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated, but not required. Thanks!

Sincerely, _Zenaga the Sea Serpent_

P.S I just realized that neither Kisshu nor Taruto showed up in this story. Oh well… sorry about that, guys!

P.P.S Sorry about the rushed ending.


End file.
